


Rhyme and Refrain

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss following on from a drabble by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://unlearned.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://unlearned.livejournal.com/"></a><b>unlearned</b> .  What happens after Yunho and Changmin draw on Jaejoong while he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme and Refrain

Jaejoong wakes up to the murmur of voices and a tickle against his cheek, to Yunho leaning over him and Changmin's thigh under his head. Jaejoong eyes the marker Yunho is attempting to make disappear, reaches out a hand for it, then stares at the march of green ink down his arm and the names on his hand. He looks up at a smirk and a blush, asks, "Branding me, are we?" arch and warm, trying to hold back his smile.

Changmin nods at him, perfect innocence plastered across his face. "We know how much you like piercings and so on. So we were experimenting! Don't you like it?"

Jaejoong play-snarls at Changmin and sits up indignantly, ready to induce appropriate fear, but gets distracted from his righteous wrath when Yunho reaches for Jaejoong's hand, puts the marker in Jaejoong's open palm and offers his own hand. Jaejoong blinks, curls his hand around Yunho's name on his palm, looks at Changmin's holding it safe inside and thinks for a moment, tapping the marker against his bottom lip. Then he uncaps it, and writes TVfXQ along the curve of Yunho's life line, Jaejoong and Changmin in the space between the head and the heart. Changmin leans over Jaejoong's shoulder to get a better look and smiles his approval, kisses Yunho and distracts Jaejoong further.

Later, Jaejoong catches sight of his own face in the rear view mirror. Changmin snickers and Yunho laughs outright as Jaejoong shrieks and slaps at them both with his inked hands.


End file.
